Now And Forever
by truthxinxshadow
Summary: R just in case. Oneshot and fluffy HD slash! Draco takes Harry to a nice restaurant to propose to him... only the waiter keeps hitting on Harry! NO ANGST!


A/N: Hey kids. This is just a funny, fluffy, cute little story that I got the idea for a while back. I don't have any internet, but hey. I'll put it on a disk. Anyway, have fun reading it!

Story: Now and Forever

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Humor

'Ships: Harry/Draco... Ron/Hermione

Summary: This is my first fic with humor in it. I have too much angst… Draco takes Harry to a nice restaurant to purpose to him... only, the waiter won't stop flirting with Harry! What's a guy to do?? :P

Warnings: Slash and lots of fluff. Mild language as well.

A/N2: This is just a fun little fic. I've realized that I have no humor fics so I decided to write one. Here ya go. Enjoy. I know I did writing it!

llllllllllllll Harry and Draco are hot! I love them! lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was six years after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts.

Harry had finally defeated Voldie the year after they graduated.

Ron and Hermione had finally gotten married three years after.

Harry… had yet to 'tie the knot.'

Harry had, four years ago, entered a long relationship with one Draco Malfoy.

It had started rather odd.

After some more disastrous relationships with girls, Harry finally gave into the inevitable.

He was gay.

Draco, after Voldemort and his father were dead, also gave into the inevitable.

He liked Harry Potter.

Meeting up again under some very weird circumstances at a muggle coffee house, they became friends.

That lasted for all of about three weeks, when Draco finally got up the nerve to kiss Harry.

_**ll flashback ll**_

_Harry was sitting on the couch at his house, reading a muggle newspaper._

_Since he lived in the muggle world, he liked to keep up on the times._

_Literally._

_He was reading the New York Times._

_Anyway, he was on the World News page when his doorbell rang._

_He was currently living in a rather nice flat in New York City, hence the newspaper._

_Knowing it could only be one of five people; Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, or Draco, he went to answer it._

_It was Draco._

"_Hey! Come on in!"_

_He lead his new friend into the living room._

"_Want anything to drink? Tea, soda, or...something a little stronger, perhaps?_

"_Nah, not thirsty."_

_So they just sat and talked for awhile._

_After about three meetings after the one in the coffee house, they had become fast friends._

_Draco had confided in Harry that the only reason he had been such a jerk all those years had been because of his father._

_Harry had told Draco that he had been a jerk because what would everyone had done if The-Boy-Who-Lived had been friends with the son of a sodding Death Eater?!_

_So, with all that out of they way, what was stopping them from being friends?_

_Absolutely nothing._

_That had been three weeks ago._

_Harry noticed that Draco was fidgeting a little after they had lapsed into silence._

"_You okay there?" he asked._

"_What? Oh, yeah, I-I'm fine."_

_Harry could tell Draco was distracted, but decided to let the matter slide._

_Then, Draco got up and came and sat next to Harry._

"_There's, uh, something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile," he said._

_Harry could feel his hot breath on his face, which was more than a little distracting._

"_Oh yeah, what's that?" he got out._

_Draco didn't answer, well, not in words anyway._

_He leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's._

_Harry gasped a little, which Draco used to his advantage._

_He pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, trying to memorize every inch of it._

_After a few seconds, Harry responded, wrapping his arms around Draco's slender neck and deepening the kiss._

_Soon, they ending up laying on the couch, Draco on top of Harry._

_They were so caught up in their first kiss, they didn't even hear someone knock, and enter the flat._

"_So," came Ron's cheeky voice, "what happened to 'just being friends?'"_

_Harry and Draco sprung apart, blushes creeping into both their faces._

"_We were just friends... until a minute ago..." said Draco._

"_Ah, I get it. First kiss," said Hermione._

"_Wait.... you guys have no problem with this?" asked Harry._

"_Of course not!" laughed Hermione._

"_We were just waiting for this to happen. Geez, took you guys long enough," said Ron, smiling at them._

"_Okay! Then let's make up for lost time shall we?" _

_And with that, Draco attacked Harry with his mouth again._

_**ll end flashback ll **_

That had been the beginning of something beautiful.

Draco had wound up moving in with Harry, and after a few months, they moved back to England.

Harry and Draco truly loved each other, that much was obvious to everyone.

They went everywhere together and did everything together.

What wasn't so obvious was why they hadn't gotten married yet.

In the wizarding world, same-sex couples got married all the time, they didn't care, unlike the muggle world.

So why weren't they married?

Neither man really had an answer to that question.

They loved each other deeply, and they didn't feel the need to take it any further.

Until now.

Draco had decided that tonight, he was going to make it official.

He was going to ask Harry to marry him.

Ron and Hermione had been ecstatic when he told them and they had helped him set it all up.

He was taking Harry to this really nice restaurant, the first one they had ever gone to as a couple here in England, which also happened to be Harry's favorite.

He had everything planned down to a t.

When the dessert came, he was gonna get the ring out, tell Harry he had something important to ask him, and get down on one knee.

He'd do it right, the traditional way.

Harry would love it!

He knew it!

He could almost see Harry's eyes tearing up.

Harry was a hopeless romantic, so he knew he had to make this especially romantic.

For afterward, he had booked a room in a super nice hotel.

There would be candles all over the place, roses, and a bottle of the finest wine they had.

Then they'd have the entire night all to themselves.

It couldn't be more perfect.

At the moment, he and Harry were getting ready to go.

They were both dressed really nice, Harry had on a silky light blue shirt with jet black, really tight dress pants on.

Draco had on an emerald green satin shirt with the same black pants as Harry.

Of course, the colors of the shirts were on purpose.

Whenever either was asked what their favorite part of the other was, they'd answer "The eyes."

Draco just loved Harry's bright green eyes, and often told Harry that he could get lost in them if he wasn't careful.

Harry loved Draco's sparkling light blue eyes just as much, and told Draco he sometimes that he felt like he was drowning in them.

They got in Draco's car and Draco drove them to the restaurant.

It didn't go unnoticed by Harry that their song was playing.

…………………………….

They had a table in private room at the restaurant.

They were deciding what they would get when the waiter came over.

"What can I get for you two stunning gentle men tonight?" he asked with a heavy Italian accent, winking at Harry.

Harry giggled a little and answered, "I'll just get the... um... sirloin steak and a salad please."

"Alright, excellent choice for a man such as yourself," he wrote that down, winked again, and turned to Draco. "And what can I get you?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

Draco was shocked to say the least. Here this waiter was, openly flirting with Harry on the night he was going to purpose to him.

He was also a little mad.

"I'll have the-um- leg of lamb and a salad as well please," he said.

The rude waiter wrote that down as well and said, "What can I get you two fine gentle-men to drink. I recommend our best wine (insert wine name here) to help _loosen things up a little_, eh?"

"Just bring it," said Draco, a tad louder than he'd intended.

An hour and more blatant flirting later, they were finally enjoying their peaceful meal.

"This is really good," said Harry, taking a sip of his wine. "Any reason why we came here? Some special day that I'm forgetting?"

_No_, said Draco in his head_, you'll never forget this day_.

"Oh, no reason. Do I have to have an excuse to want to enjoy a nice meal out with my favorite person in the world?" he asked innocently.

"Oh stop sucking up," Harry laughed. "And to spend this much money, yes."

Draco just smiled and continued eating.

Then the waiter came again.

'_Oh God bless it! He's going to ruin everything!' _thought Draco.

"Can I get you anything for desert?" he asked, directing the question at Harry.

"Oh... I don't know..."

"He means yes," Draco cut him off. "Just bring you're finest, most expensive desert."

"Alright," he said stiffly, "It will be right out." Then, just before he left, he grabbed Harry's hand and... _kissed it...._

"I was wondering if I could trouble you for your phone number." he said while Draco fumed. "I'm sure you can find better things to do then hang around this high-class snob."

He reached down with his other hand and squeezed Harry's thigh.

"You are a very good looking man," he whispered into Harry's ear. "And I just love good looking men."

He then did something that broke the ice that was restraining Draco.

He _nibbled on Harry's ear._

That did it.

Harry was shocked.

He wrenched his hand out of the waiter's hand and stood up.

As soon as he did, Draco came over and decked the guy in the face.

As soon as the waiter from hell recovered, he grabbed Harry and kissed him right on the lips.

Draco ripped Harry away from him and beat the living shit out of him.

"Forget that desert," he said. "We're leaving."

He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the front of the restaurant, sweet talked the manager about what the disgusting waiter had done, and got the meal for free.

"You ok Harry?" he asked as they were leaving.

"Yeah, just… shocked." he reached over and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

"Thanks for saving me," he whispered.

"Anytime, love. Anytime."

……………………………….....

Draco was silent as they walked down by a lake in the park.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry softly, pulling Draco to a stop.

"That waiter ruined everything," he said softly.

"What do mean?" Harry asked gently.

"I had it all planned out, and he ruined it."

"Wha-"

Harry trailed off as Draco pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Harry's eyes widened and Draco smiled.

Draco opened the box and got down on one knee.

"Harry James Potter," he started as Harry's eyes watered just as he had imagined.

"I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could. Each day I say that there's no way I could love you more, but then you go and defy that yet again. You are my everything. I can't imagine a life that doesn't have you in it… I can't bear to. I want to be with you forever. Harry… will you marry.

Tears were running down Harry's face now.

"Of course," he said. " I wouldn't have it any other way."

Draco smiled brightly and slid the ring onto Harry's finger.

As he stood up, he scooped Harry into his arms and swung him around.

"This worked out better than I thought," he whispered into Harry's ear and looking at the lake. "Look at how romantic it is."

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Harry said, also looking at the sparkling water, a gentle breeze blowing his hair and rippling the water.

"Not as beautiful as you," Draco told him.

They stayed like that for a long time, Harry in Draco's arms.

"I love you, now and forever," Draco whispered to the man in his arms.

Everything was perfect now…

And it always would be, as long as they were together.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Awww...fluffy romance, I love it. It was sappy, but get over it! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! It will be called… I'll Love You Forever. This is the first installment of the four part series I'm working on. All four will be one-shots. They are… the FOREVER SERIES! All four have the word forever in the title.

I'll Love You Forever:

A hotel room.

A _celebration_.

Wedding plans all around!

FLUFF AND LOTS OF IT!!

**REVIEW!! You know you want to and make my day!! :P**

Forever, and Then Some: The third part. A wedding. A honeymoon. A whole lotta fluff! Where will they get married?

YOU DECIDE! Should they get married in:

Hawaii

The Bahamas

England

America

Australia

Or Other (You tell me!)

Forever With You: The fourth and last part. Life after marriage. Will they survive? A CHILD! What kind, you ask?

YOU DECIDE! Tell me in a review if you think they should have:

A girl

A boy

Twins:

A. two boys

B. two girls

C. One girl-One boy

YOU DECIDE! Who should carry the child:

Draco

Harry

Adopt

Do that thing where someone else carry's your child

Or knock up a girl to have there kid.

TELL ME!

(that's why I told you what's happening in all the stories! So I can start writing and know what to write to make you happy!!)

**REVIEW!!! (10 pages merit's a review!!! :P)**


End file.
